Literalmente Hablando
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Mello debe escoger con cuidado el libro que usará para su reporte. Debe ser el mejor, el más extenso, el más complejo y más ornamentado...o quizá, por esta vez, se equivoque en su afán de ser el número uno. ¿Qué libro escogería Matt?


_Hola!_

_BLEH o.o_

_esta historia fue escrita a partir de una cita textual...dejenme buscarla..._

_oh, no la tengo =__=_

_bueno, es sobre el valor de la amistad, haciendo una comparación en relación a los buenos libros. Buenos amigos, como buenos libros...*-*_

_fue escrito para un trabajo de lenguaje, así que evité los nombres XD para evitar derechos de autor..._

_**Disc: **el rubio no mencionado pero sí insinuado del reporte no me pertenece, así como su igualmente no mencionado amigo (cofcofnoviocofcof) pelirrojo. Sus derechos los tiene...Disney quizá en este momento? (del MAL x'D) pero en realidad todos sabemos que son de nuestros amadísimos Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba. Y como no encuentro la cita textual...no hay nada más que decir XD_

**

* * *

**

**o+Literalmente Hablando+o**

**+o+**

Un buen reporte requiere un buen libro, pero el mejor de los reportes necesita el mejor de los libros. No era un iletrado, los autores clásicos no le eran ajenos, pero ahora necesitaba algo más. Si sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes, había que redoblarlos, y si aquello no era suficiente tampoco, había que volver a hacerlo.

Sus ojos ansiosos y vivaces recorrían las hileras de viejos y pesados volúmenes, cada uno más grueso que el anterior, encuadernados en cuero, algunos con reforzamientos de metal envejecido por los años, todos despidiendo el aroma dulzón de las amarillentas páginas que le daban sustento a alguna maravillosa historia.

Las altas estanterías arrojaban una claustrofóbica sombra en el estrecho pasillo, cada vez más espesa a medida que el chico se adentraba a la sección más antigua de la biblioteca. Viejos clásicos, grandes autores, todos conocidos o al menos vagamente recordados. No era lo que necesitaba. Quería que aquellos que le observaran recorrer las páginas rápidamente temblaran, que temieran al momento de enfrentar su reporte con el de aquel monstruo de libro. Sonrió de medio lado, ya sintiéndose satisfecho. La vida del número uno era una solitaria, pero llena de éxito.

Finalmente, halló un grueso volumen de aspecto interesante. Alzó las cejas, contemplando la brillante cubierta rojiza, el lomo casi lo suficientemente ancho como para impedirle tomarlo con comodidad. Aún asó lo cogió, sintiendo el peso opresivo en sus brazos y sujetándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo caer. Frunció el seño, acomodándolo con dificultad sobre su muslo derecho y abriéndolo en una página cualquiera para darle una ojeada.

Sólo un vistazo a las minúsculas letras le dijo a las claras que era justo lo que buscaba, por lo que volvió a sonreír, estrechando el pesado libro contra su pecho y dirigiéndose a los más aireados y mejor iluminados pasillos de la sala de estudio. Ya se imaginaba las caras impresionadas de todos los presentes, mirando con lástima sus escasos y simplificados libros de última categoría y perdiendo toda la esperanza de superarle. Todos os de su nivel se lamentarían, nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, quedaría indiferente…

Y hablando de su mejor amigo…

Frunció el seño nuevamente, bufando con frustración. Claro, aquel pequeño favor. ¿Que era a caso muy difícil levantar su trasero de su silla para ir a buscar su maldito libro? De hecho, no sabían por qué dejaba su preciado trofeo rojo brillante en una silla cercana y volvía a sumergirse en la semioscuridad de la sección de libros avanzados.

Una vez más recorrió los distintos lomos de variados colores con la vista, rozándolos con su índice y arrugando el entrecejo cada vez más. Por supuesto, había requerimientos. Muy claro le había dicho que pesara menos de la mitad del suyo, ya que no estaba interesado en "pajas mentales de las tuyas", según sus palabras. Algo sencillo y poca cosa, fácil y rápido, como él mismo. Sí, así era su amigo. Sencillo y sin ambiciones.

Tomó dos libros, examinándolos y hojeándolos. Una historia bastante lineal, excesivamente corta. Probablemente le agradaría. Los dejó aparte, tomando otro par. Un aburrido y enrevesado par. No era lo que buscaba, ahora quería algo simple y agradable.

Los libros acumulados se amontonaban al borde de la estantería, hojeados todos y posibles elecciones muchos. Los lomos morados, rojos, de cuero y ornamentados con hilos dorados habían pasado al olvido, los sobrios volúmenes clásicos eran aquellos que ahora leía con interés creciente, sentado en el suelo contra una de las altas estanterías. Historias divertidas, únicas, clásicas, innovadoras, que le hacían esbozar una sonrisa o morderse el labio inferior con ansiedad. Quizá eso le gustaría al chico, algo que le sorprendiera y le mantuviese a la expectativa. Al menos, a él siempre le sorprendía con un comentario irreverente de los suyos, le hacía reír con sus sandeces o le mantenía en tensión mientras hablan de sus respectivos problemas. También había sido su pañuelo de lágrimas, se habían abrazado, habían sentido y crecido juntos.

Cerró el libro que estaba hojeando, apoyando la cabeza en la estantería a sus espaldas. Era un buen amigo a pesar de todo. El único la verdad, a quien sabía que podría confiarle la vida sin dudar al respecto. Sencillo, amable, de risa fácil y capaz de hacerle sentir diferente. No era como aquellos ostentosos y complicados, que hablan con palabras raras para ocultar lo poco que saben. Su amigo sencillamente se encogía de hombros rascándose la nuca, sin aparentar con un ornamentado lomo de hilos dorados el hecho de no saber, sin aparentar algo que no era.

Su lomo no era ancho, ni estaba ornamentado en cuero. De hecho, era más bien flacucho y desgarbado. Pero era más interesante que muchos otros que presumían de sabios repletos de letras pequeñas sin decir nada en realidad, poco confiables por su habla enredada, diciendo barbaridades con buena dicción, en contraste con los balbuceos distraídos y bienintencionados de su más sencillo amigo.

Sin perder su sonrisa, levantándose finalmente, tomó uno de los tomos del montón que había escogido en los últimos minutos, dirigiéndose distraídamente hacia la salida no sin antes registrar su libro y el que había escogido para su amigo, el mejor y más sencillo libro de su biblioteca. Pero que a nadie le extrañe que el ostentoso volumen rojo, con su orgullosa cubierta de brillante cuero engalanado de hilo dorado y despidiendo un leve perfume dulzón quedara olvidado como un enorme ladrillo en una de las sillas del lado de las estanterías de la sección avanzada.

**+o+**

* * *

_...*-*_

_yay!_

_ya saben, los amigos como los libros de Matt, lindos y fáciles y amistosos (y guapos, y cool, ya saben XD)_

_nooo ya en serio, sean sabios y elijan no por la portada ni por la extravagancia, quieran a sus amigos!_

_y sí! estoy mamona!_

_para terminar (al fin)_

_recomiendo el fic Akuroku de mi amiga personal y compañera de colegio Ninde Ar Feiniel, hecho para este mismo trabajo y de título Natural Disaster o Desastre Natural...(no recuerdo como lo subiste Ninde, lo siento XD), lo hicimos para el mismo trabajo y el suyo está mejor que este ratoncito de fic :D_

_bueh! espero que les haya gustado (y a mi profe también, aguante el 7 para la Kami!)_

_Adieu!_


End file.
